Flirtatious Bickering
by Cherrilicious Phenomena
Summary: Simply taking snowball fighting and flirting to a whole nother level. SasuHina. Oneshot...maybe


**Flirtatious Bickering  
-SasuHina-  
Rated T - **safeness; language; teens -lulz  
**Disclaimer:**Haha, if I _did_ own it, Sasuke and Hinata all the way! xD  
**Inspiration:** A simple love for SasuHina and the fact that it's my first one at that. And snow is just awesome so enjoy  
Summary: Simply taking snowball fighting and flirting to a whole other level.

**Note:** Hinata WILL be OOC. Why? Cause she has a reason to be later in this story. Yes, there might be possibilities of being more than a one shot

_**Re-edited**_

**-(--)-**

A figure sat comfortably in a frozen wooden bench, her opalescent eyes covered by skin, her head a bit hung back breathing in the cold. The frosty snowflakes caressing her face, the arctic zephyr gently engulfing her- all of it together was subtle peace. Temporary, but there nonetheless, and it was bliss. It was something that Hinata has wanted to do ever since she got into intense training. It was the one day she could sit back and relax in the nearby park and feel at ease.

At her flipside, some or all of Rookie Nine were playing with the falling and built-up snow that had been falling, peculiarly, for the past week. Laughing, snickering and yelling were heard, the blonde one being the loudest. Not that she minded but could do without.

And Hinata could reminisce, it has been seven years since they all graduated – proving to be best, trying to kill each other in exams. Seemed so vile back then. And Akatsuki has even drawn back on their actions, no one has heard of them, not for a long time at least. And it could've been the declining flurry that made the air so breathable, but it seemed everything that everything was in its place where it should be. It's been three years like that already.

Literally everything was at peace.

Also, since the return of feared Uchiha Sasuke, after being captured quite easily, all the talking _of _the Uchiha returning from the dreaded, "immortal" Orochimaru – who, ironically, had already died years ago – and after killing his only brother, had been hushed. And Hinata couldn't help but feel sorry for all the things they used to say about he poor fellow, not that it was any of her concern; it was just plainly mean. Even after the silenced rumors, the raven-haired ninja still wasn't trusted enough to be taken for as a "safe" shinobi anymore and kept him here for funsies. Or a secret weapon, everyone would guess.

But it was certainly no time to be thinking of things that already are in the past. Hinata was here, enjoying the soothing wind, the slight warmth of the sun that was somehow slipping through the clouds and hitting her frame, and th-

"Ow!" the Hyuuga yelled. Something had struck her square in the back of her head and immediately deteriorated on the impact of her head. A hand went to were it was somewhat sore from such a forceful throw of a dense snowball. It was snow! How could it have been so rigid, so hard for just flakes of frozen snow!

She stood up and turned around to look at the face that had the guiltiest look she could see. And sighed, "Who threw the snowball?"

From the crowd of everyone who was there, everyone was looking at Sasuke with a "He did it" face. As for Sasuke, he had an indifferent face with hands in pockets, possibly "Tch"-ing under his breath for the others ratting him out, not that he cared; he was only here because the retard wouldn't stop bothering him, and since he came back he wasn't allowed to be by himself.

Hinata just rolled her eyes and walked started to walk away, until she heard a really loud blonde call after her, "Hinata!" She turned surprisingly quick. "We're a little odd with the number of people in teams, so we were wondering, perchance, that you'd like to join us…?"

The indigo-haired woman pondered. Her? In a snowball fight? Playing like small little children? When she could be doing duties as an heiress? She thought not! However, "Sure" was her response; so much for being a well-behaved heiress.

Her feet magically followed Naruto back where all the other players where and almost, just almost, she could feel the nostalgia coming back and crashing into her like a…well, like a snowball. It was all of Rookie Nine: Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Lee, even Sai and Tenten were here.

"Ok, listen up," Naruto's voiced had bought her back from memory lane. "Sasuke-bastard and I will be team leaders." Distant groaning from Lee could be heard. Overachievers, heh. "Now this "type" of snowball fight is a little more different here we get to fight like we would in battle."

"Wait," Sakura interrupted softly. "Wouldn't that be dangerous?" the rose-haired kunoichi asked, a hint of worry clearly noted in her voice

"Not exactly," Naruto winked at her. "For example, Sasuke can use his Sharingan, and Hinata can use her Byakugan, you can use your super strength. Shikamaru can use his shadow techniques etcetera, etcetera - like battle! But our weapon is the snow."

In the crowd, there were "Oohs" and "Ahhs" from the brilliance of the idea, which in reality wasn't a bad idea.

"The only thing though," Naruto paused for dramatic effect, a smirked curling in his lips. "Once you get hit, you're down. Out. And there aren't any chances left. Let's just put it basically as that the spherical ball as a kunai of death, where if it hits you anywhere in your body, its as if that certain part is your head. And the last team standing wins." This statement even got Sasuke out of his droned state. "Got it? Good. Well, let's get into teams." But at this point everyone was frozen at the fact they could be easily out by one hit, intimidated by the fear that they might not be good enough. "Ok, I choose first," scanning the crowd. "Sakura!" His call startled the woman as she dreamily eyed the ebony-haired male "discreetly". She walked, almost disappointed, over to Naruto's side

It was still generic fact that Naruto was still crushing on Sakura. But to Naruto's dismay, she was still infatuated with Sasuke even after he was ruthlessly captured. In return, Sasuke…felt nothing more than to get the hell out of this place, or so he was quoted a few days after

Naruto's azure eyes looked over expectantly to Sasuke, waiting for him to pick. The Uchiha shifted in his position, scanning the crowd to see who could be his victim, the person he could count on the most, the person who he knew could stand last next to him, or at least someone who could cower in fear from a piece of frozen snow and evade one dexterously. His obsidian eyes probed through the crowd carefully, knowing his pick would be a good one and not a stupid mistake as to choosing someone like his crush, as Naruto had unwisely done. Although Sakura was a good kunoichi at times, but was easily distracted and he would be able to distract her, with his good looks of course, and get her out easily. But he digresses, 'Choose now and quickly.' Casually, his finger pointed to someone in the crowd, casually, "Hinata."

The Hyuuga was struck …stunned…nay, paralyzed. She thought everyone was. Why would _he _pick _her?_ It was like picking a sweaty lumberjack to go picking pretty dandelions in a nice sunny pasture. It was that contradicting. However, no one could say anything once their chosen so she moved, right next to Sasuke's threatening body awaiting other teammates. She looked up to Naruto and almost caught a glimpse of Sakura almost…glaring at her? Hinata sighed, shaking her head almost hesitantly.

Naruto continued on eventually picking: Kiba, Sai, Tenten, and Chouji. While Sasuke's team included: Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee, Ino, and Shino.

Finally splitting up in the each side of the park and assigned their stations, because basically this was a tiny war of endurance with snowballs: trivial, but challenging, like survival of the strongest.

Sasuke was demanding, and controlling, while Naruto was the contrary and was letting just go wild and attack, which actually got down Ino, and Lee. Super fast speed? Hinata didn't think so.

While Hinata actually struck Sai who was busy with his drawings trying to get Sasuke hit, and Sasuke got Tenten with Shikamaru's help of holding her down. And Shino got Chouji, while Shino ultimately got hit by Naruto.

"Ok, we are reduced down to three and so is the other team," Sasuke stated discretely behind a tree. "We need a plan." Hinata mentally chuckled at the fact that the Uchiha was taking this so seriously.

"I'm thinking." And apparently, so did Shikamaru. "I got an idea, but it's gonna take a sacrifice." A pause. "And I'm the one whose gonna do it, this is getting niggling anyway."

"Only if you find it best, Shikamaru." Sasuke stated, obviously not caring for another comrade. And the apathetic ninja did, Shikamaru got Kiba out. Which meant...

Hinata was left, behind a tree with a possibly crazy Uchiha, if she would have known, she wouldn't have agreed. He could strangle her with his pinky if he wanted to…if that was possible. 'You're judging a book by his cover! Bad!' But his demeanor was so threatening, so …menacing it made you want to curl up in a corner and never come out unless those cold, ebony eyes looked other way. But the only she could get out of this, without ruining fun, was to win or let the other team win, and if she let the other team win Hinata would probably be on Sasuke's bingo book, she didn't like bingo books, nor did she being on the Uchiha's team. It was all so unfair, not really. She was just over-exaggerating and she had to talk, communication was one of the key things in teamwork and teamwork is key! But…how to being? 'Remember, no stuttering!' "S-So." 'Damn' "Do we just throw snowballs at crazy?" 'Much better.'

Sasuke, being the perfectionist that he was, was making snowballs perfectly globular snowballs when he spoke, "So you do talk." His head never lifting from the frozen water.

"Big surprise, ne?" Sounding a little more annoyed than she intended.

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Listen," Hinata said, being a little timid, and curious, "Why did you choose me? I mean, I don't mean it to be rude I was just interested because there were so many people that you could've chosen besides me lik-"

Still not looking up, Sasuke interrupted, "Because." And then she wished the Uchiha hadn't looked up, the eyes were even more intimidating than his demeanor. Onyx looked completely…listless? "You're useful to me, you have those little eye things..." he elaborated, making hand gestures with his hands over his eyes referring to her Byakugan.

"And why not …uh...Sai? His jutsu is more useful too."She kept it short, Hinata was interrupted last time because she was talking too much, something that had been recently brought up when she was nervous, but why should she be nervous? It's just a game. 'Just a game… Just a game… Just a game… ' She took a deep breath to calm herself before going into some kind of hysterics caused by nerves.

"I don't get along so well with Sai, and quite frankly, you _are_ friendlier, aren't you? Sai has some kind of fetish for genitals, doesn't really pass well with me." By now he had stood up, and continued. "Like I said, your eyes are more useful if I had needed it."

She almost meeped when those large black eyes were looking at her even more intensely, it was insane how she was scared of him. "I-I suppose." _You dim-witted, timorous, little girl; you got over this, get some back bone! _

"Naruto and Sakura are nearby, we have to move." As Sasuke started to shift, the Hyuuga grabbed him by the pallid shirt he was wearing bringing him back from being exposed from behind the hefty oak tree and their noses almost touched each other. For some reason, only Sasuke noticed the proximity. "What the hell? Hina-"

"Shh, you were about to get hit, Sakura is too near." Hinata whispered, and let go of her grip. Sasuke half smirked, half chuckled.

"Hand me a snowball," He demanded holding his hand out behind him, looking out for the blonde and the other female.

Hinata obeyed, "Here."

Sasuke looked at the snowball skeptically, he laughed in disbelief. The thing in his hand couldn't be considered a snowball, maybe snow, but much less ball! The circumference was smaller than his balled up fist, divided by two…and probably square-rooted. It was ridiculous, it made him want to laugh like a little school girl. "You have got to be kidding me." He turned around to give Hinata the pitiful cluster of snow back, "You have to do bigger snowballs then that."

"They're snowballs. What the hell does it matter?" Hinata shoved back the snowball back to his hand, crushing the figure in his hand from the force Hinata put in it. Guess she was getting that backbone after all…

Sasuke isn't one who likes to be bossed around like that. Hell, he was a damn Uchiha. Nobody was _allowed_ to boss him around like that. "It matters because they're the ones who are going get the bigger impact from the hit, thus more satisfying the hit." He started to argue.

"Well, again what does is matter, it is just. A. Stupid. Trivial. Game. You aren't going get anything out of this." Hinata started to raise her voice, which meant Naruto and Sakura were probably wondering what was going on behind that tree.

"Keh, maybe not to you." Sasuke snorted in reply.

"Okay, I just thought this was all fun and games, but let seem what will you get out of this? Pride? Satisfaction? What, oh, mighty Uchiha?" Hinata was furious with anger that she honestly didn't think she had.

"That's all you think of an Uchiha? Prideful, conniving bastards?"

"Well, isn't that what you all are. You and your 'Sharigan' and your 'Mangekyou' this, 'Mangekyou' that, and 'three tomoe' yaddah bullshit. You 'Uchihas' have completely degraded the meaning of the Byakugan by creating the Shar-."

"Hinata-chan," Naruto called out, waving his hands frantically, in which Hinata ignored. "Calm down!" Also at this point Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face.

"No, I will not calm down until…"

She continued rambling and if Hinata didn't stop, Sasuke thought his head was going to explode. The Uchiha didn't like to be glared at, much less a pupil-less brat of a Hyuuga. She was the one who just started the argument, just because Hinata couldn't make a snowball. Who told her to have small hands? No one, its her own fault… and her faulty genetics. (AN: Note the egotism fans XD) But what was a way to silence her and at the same time be effective? Could he? She wasn't the bad of a looking person. 'No! Bad Uchiha! Never think like that of the opposite sex!' But it could work…

"Hey! Are you even--"

Hinata was silenced by a pair of lips moving against her own. Did hell just freeze over? Simply on pure girl instinct, she knew this was impossible to resist; he smelled too good, the skin on his lips were too soft to reject, and it was Uchiha Sasuke for Buddha's sake, even she thought he was gorgeous, Hinata just didn't like him in the undomesticated …_untamed_ fangirls he had. Besides, any sane girl would respond back. God! Anybody would kill to be in her position 'What are you doing?! Pull back. **Pull back!'**

But she will not pull back, nor will she respond. Hinata was too stunned for her own good to do _anything_. So she didn't and she was still as she and two other equally staggered people watched the Uchiha show affection – if it even was affection.

The white-eyed girl could instantly feel the pair standing beside her in awe, shock, and indescribable astonish, that they might have to jump of a cliff to realize this is for real, and not some odd dream for Naruto, and a horror nightmare for Sakura.  
After a few seconds of the invading lips of the Uchiha, he looked at her listlessly, "Did that finally shut you up?"

The Hyuuga looked at him in utter…utter…'Hah, I don't even know,' she thought, her first kiss had been stolen from her by a freaking Uchiha...How dare he!

"Hinata-chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked with a worried tone and look on his face, approaching her, and looking at the stunned Hyuuga female as she continued to look at Sasuke with a blank expression; either that or awe.

'Do something, idiot! Don't just stand there! God, you are so useless sometimes.' Hinata didn't know what to do. Strangle him? Punch him in the gut? 'No, he's too fast for that,' she corrected herself. '_Just do it,'_ a foreign tone of her voice said.

By now, Sasuke had thought he had broken her brain, or at least something of the sort. The girl just stood there! The opalescent eyes just staring at him ghostly-like, but as always he kept his cool, keeping his indolence intact.

'_Do it._' Suddenly, without -much- thinking, Hinata pulled Sasuke, to his own surprise, by his white collar into another kiss, obviously enjoying the first one, and Sasuke obviously liking it the second time around as he responded to the kiss... a _surprisingly _fervent one.

The pink-haired kunoichi stared in shock, "S-Sasuke-kun?"


End file.
